Dragon Lovers Vol II
by rdphoenix07
Summary: The second installment of the Dragon Lovers arc. This time, it's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's turn. Princess Celestia x OC Princess Luna x OC


Dragon Lovers Vol. 2

 _Three weeks later..._

Princess Celestia stood on the balcony on the castle, watching as the sun climbed higher into the sky, heralding a new day. She shivered slightly in the cool morning air, a reminder that the seasons were changing. Celestia looked up as she caught sight of something flying down from above. It was her sister, Princess Luna, returning to the castle now that the night was over and the day had arrived. Luna landed gracefully on the balcony next to her sister. She was clad in a flowing, shoulder-less black dress, whereas Celestia herself wore a shoulder-less white dress, both elegant yet also accentuating their figures.

"Good morning, sister," Celestia greeted.

"Good morning," Luna replied, stifling a yawn.

"You look tired, Luna," Celestia said. "Did everything go alright during the night?"

"Yes, everything was fine," Luna said. "It was a just a long night."

Celestia nodded in understanding. It was Autumn now, with Winter just around the corner, and that meant that nights would be longer and days shorter, meaning Luna would be busier until Spring returned.

"Well, why don't you go get some sleep, Luna," Celestia said, leading her sister towards the door.

"A fine idea, sister," Luna agreed.

"Er, Luna," Celestia spoke up hesitantly. "By any chance did you, um, see anything...interesting last night? In the dream world?"

Luna halted and turned to Celestia. She knew exactly what her sister was getting at. "I did. And, just like last time, it was quite a sight."

"I see," Celestia replied, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"I won't lie, sister," Luna said, her own cheeks flushed. "I almost lost control last night. It's getting harder to ignore the urges."

"I understand," Celestia said. "I feel the same. Something will have to be done and soon."

Luna nodded. "I agree. Anyway, I'm off to my bed now, sister. I will speak with you more later."

"Have a good sleep, Luna," Celestia called after her.

After Luna had entered the castle, Celestia turned her attention back to the view the balcony offered her. No doubt all the ponies far and wide would be rising to begin a new day. Her eyes settled on the small village of Ponyville in the distance. Immediately, her mind wandered to her brief conversation with Luna. She didn't know what her sister had seen in the dream world last night, and she wouldn't know until later, but she could very well imagine. This had been going on now for three weeks, ever since her former student, Twilight Sparkle had written a letter to her telling her of the results of the Prism Gem and the magical clones of Spike. Twilight had also explained how she and her friends had welcomed the clones and Spike had accepted them as his new brothers. But as Celestia had read the letter, she couldn't help but notice there had been some rather suspicious undertones in Twilight's letter. Apparently the various clones, now with new looks and names, were very close with Twilight and the others. In fact, each one was staying with one of Twilight's friends. At first Celestia figured that having all five staying at the castle would be a bit crowded and had opened their homes to them.

But the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if there wasn't something more to this arrangement. Celestia had eventually met the dragons and all throughout the meeting, she had noticed subtle signs between the dragons and the ponies. All too soon Celestia realized that Twilight and the other girls were in a relationship with them. She had known that Spike and Rarity were a couple, but she hadn't thought of the others as being involved. Now all the undertones in Twilight's letters made sense. She even talked to Twilight about it and the Alicorn Princess confirmed it. Celestia had been surprised, to say the least, but had no problem with it. She was glad Twilight and her friends were happy with the young dragons.

Afterwards, she had discussed it with Luna, who had been just as surprised as her sister. Following the revelation of this, life went on as usual, with letters from Twilight arriving to keep Celestia updated on how things were going. But all too soon, Celestia began to wonder if maybe there was even more going on than what Twilight had mentioned. Sure enough, her suspicions were once again confirmed, Luna being the one to discover what was going on. Needless to say, what Luna had revealed had shocked Celestia. At first she thought her sister had exaggerated a bit, but Luna had taken Celestia into the dream world and had shown her personally.

Now, here it was, three weeks later, and Celestia couldn't get the images of what she had seen out of her head. As if that wasn't enough, she found that each time she thought about it, she felt a burning desire well up within her, a desire she had not felt for many centuries. Her sister stated that she, too, felt that same desire, and what's more, it was getting stronger with each day. Even now, as she stood there, Celestia felt her loins stirring. Her chest was heaving and she felt her face warming up. Unbidden, her hand began to wander down towards her groin. She tensed up, anticipating the gratification she would soon feel...She quickly pulled her hand back, shaking her head. She took a deep breath, trying to shake away her lust. She had to maintain control. Sighing, she turned away from the view and entered the castle to begin her day. At least if she kept busy, she could keep her mind off her illicit thoughts.

 _Ponyville..._

"Morning, bro."

Spike looked up as Cinder came down the stairs. "Morning, Cinder. About time you woke up."

"Hey, I was tired," Cinder protested. "It was a pretty busy night, as you may remember."

Spike chuckled. "Yeah, I remember. And how are our two Princesses this morning?"

"Still asleep," Cinder replied, motioning back upstairs. "I gotta say, Spike, a four-way is awesome." Cinder sat down at the table, joining Spike for some breakfast. "I think the best part was when Twilight and Rarity made out with each other."

"I never knew Twilight had such a wild side to her," Spike said, pouring a cup of tea and passing it to his brother. "When Rarity suggested our little "group activity", I didn't think Twilight would go along with it."

"I think our time together has done wonders for her," Cinder said. He glanced up at the stairs. "Speaking of which, I think I hear them now."

Spike looked up just as Rarity and Twilight were coming down the stairs. Both girls were wearing house robes, Rarity's white and Twilight's dark purple. Both dragons couldn't help but notice the robes were opened just enough to reveal their lovers's cleavage.

"Good morning, Spikey," Rarity said, kissing him on the forehead.

Twilight approached Cinder and promptly sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Good morning, Cinder." She leaned in and nuzzled him affectionately. "So, did everyone have fun last night?"

"Well, I know I did, darling," Rarity said, sitting next to Spike. She winked at him. "What about you, Spikey? Did you have a good time last night?"

"You need to ask," Spike replied, passing her some tea.

Rarity giggled. "Of course. Silly question." She took a sip of her tea and then set it down. Turning to Spike, she smiled seductively. "Oh, Spikey, I'm feeling a bit peckish. But it's not food I'm hungry for." She reached down, placing her hand on his groin. "I'm hungry for this."

She stood up and sat on the table, leaning back and parting the lower half of her robe, revealing her womanhood. Spike immediately scrambled up from his chair, yanking his shorts down and freeing his erection. He placed himself in between Rarity's legs and plunged his phallus into her orifice. Rarity moaned loudly as he penetrated her and began thrusting. Panting, Rarity wrapped her arms and legs around Spike, pulling him closer. Spike thrust harder, grunting each time he thrust into her.

Across the table, Twilight and Cinder watched the two have sex. The sight was making Twilight horny. She shifted and gasped as she felt something hard press against her groin. Smiling at Cinder, Twilight reached down and stroked his hard on.

"I want this inside me, Cinder," she whispered in his ear.

Twilight opened her robe and let it slide off her body, leaving her completely naked. She then pulled Cinder's shorts down enough to release his raging boner. Lifting her hips, Twilight positioned herself over his member and then lowered herself down, gasping as his thick shaft entered her. The Alicorn Princess panted lustfully as she began grinding her hips against his lap, plunging his member in deeper. Cinder reached down and grabbed Twilight's ass, squeezing and caressing it as she rode him. He leaned in closer and buried his face in Twilight's bouncing rack. He ran his tongue along her nipple, teasing it. Twilight pushed his face into her breasts, gasping as Cinder began sucking her tit.

"Mmnn, yes," Twilight moaned. "That feels so good, Cinder."

Meanwhile, Rarity was flat on her back as Spike continued thrusting into her. Each thrust caused the Unicorn's breasts to bounce within her robe, occasionally revealing her perfect purple nipples. Unable to resist, Spike tore open Rarity's robe, freeing her breasts. He fell upon them, sucking her nipples with gusto, his claws digging into her soft mounds and caressing them.

"Ohhhh, Spikey," Rarity cried out in pleasure. "I'm almost there! Make me cum, darling! Make me cum!"

Spike sped up, plunging his shaft in deeper, feeling her insides tightening up. With one final push, he moaned loudly as he came, flooding Rarity's womb. Rarity cried out as she too orgasmed, quivering from the intense release. Spike collapsed on top of her, gasping.

"Oh, wow," Spike panted. "That was amazing."

"Mmm. It sure was," Rarity purred, stroking Spike's head.

They glanced over as Twilight moaned loudly. She held onto Cinder, pressing her body against her dragon lover, her breasts grinding against his chest. Cinder was thrusting madly into the Alicorn Princess, his claws clenching her ass as he felt the oncoming release. Both Twilight and Cinder tensed and cried out as they came. For a moment, they sat there, gasping for breath. Twilight smiled and kissed Cinder.

"Was it good for you," she asked.

"Oh, definitely," Cinder replied. "I trust you're satisfied?"

"Immensely," Twilight said.

Afterwards, Twilight and Rarity put their house robes back on and then all four sat down to breakfast.

"So, what's on the agenda today," Spike asked.

"Well, I have to go to Canterlot and deliver an order," Rarity said. " I'm afraid I'll be gone most of the day."

"I have some errands to run in town," Twilight said. "Then I have some research to do when I get back."

"Well, then, I guess Spike and I will tidy up the place," Cinder said.

Rarity finished her breakfast and stood up. "I should go get dressed and get going or I'll miss the train."

Rarity and Twilight both went upstairs, leaving Spike and Cinder to finish up their breakfast. A short time later, Rarity came back down fully dressed. She stopped and kissed Spike goodbye and then left. Just as she exited the castle, Twilight descended the staircase, also dressed.

"Alright, you two," she said, addressing the two dragons. "I'll be back in about an hour."

"We'll have the place spic and span by the time you get back," Spike said.

Twilight smiled and waved goodbye as she left. After she was gone, Spike and Cinder cleaned up the breakfast table and then moved on to begin cleaning the rest of the castle.

"So, where should we start," Cinder asked.

Spike was about to answer when they both heard a noise coming from the library.

"What was that," Cinder whispered.

"I don't know," Spike replied. "Twilight and Rarity just left, so it couldn't be them."

"Do you think it's Starlight Glimmer," Cinder asked. "Maybe she's checking out some books for her own research."

"I don't think so," Spike said. "Starlight's staying the night at Trixie's place. Unless she came back without us knowing."

Quietly, the two dragons crept towards the library. Carefully, Spike pushed the door open and peered inside. The room was empty.

"That's strange," Spike said. "I thought for sure I heard something in here."

"Maybe we just imagined it," Cinder surmised. "There's no one he..."

"What is it," Spike asked.

Cinder pointed towards the table. "Aren't those the books we organized yesterday?"

Spike glanced over at the table, noting several books sitting on the surface, a few of them opened.

"Hey, yeah, we did," Spike said, confusion evident in his tone. "What are they doing there?"

"Do you think Twilight left them there," Cinder said.

"No, she never came into the library yesterday," Spike said. "Especially after Rarity got here."

They approached the table and gathered up the books. They took them over to the book shelves and began putting them back in place. As they worked, they failed to notice a clawed hand reach in through the window and quietly close it.

Elsewhere in Ponyville, two other ponies were waking up. Starlight Glimmer stirred and opened her eyes, squinting as a beam of sunlight peeked through the closed curtain. She shifted slightly and felt something pressed up against her. She glanced over to see Trixie, naked and sound asleep. Starlight smiled. She never imagined she'd ever make a friend, or that their friendship would become so much more. Trixie murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer to Starlight. As much as Starlight wanted to lay there for a while longer with her lover, it was time to get up.

"Time to wake up, Trixie," she whispered in her ear.

Trixie stirred and then opened her eyes. She sat up yawning. Then she turned to Starlight, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Starlight," she said. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only for a moment," Starlight replied, sitting up. She wrapped her arm around Trixie, holding her close. "By the way, that was a magical evening last night."

"The Great and Powerful Trixie aims to please," Trixie said.

Starlight sighed inwardly. Trixie and her titles. Oh, well. She could put up with it. It was what made Trixie the unicorn she knew and loved. Starlight climbed out of bed and went to retrieve her clothes. Trixie watched her, admiring her figure.

"It's not polite to stare, you know," Starlight teased.

I can't help it," Trixie grinned. "I like what I see."

Starlight tossed Trixie's clothes at her. "Okay, lover. Save the pillow talk for later tonight."

Trixie climbed out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. As the two unicorns finished dressing, there was a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting someone," Starlight asked.

"No," Trixie said. "Perhaps it's some adoring fans." She grabbed her hat and then pulled on her cloak with a flourish. "Well, the Great and Powerful Trixie won't disappoint."

 _Someday I'm going to have to teach that pony the meaning of humility,_ Starlight thought.

Trixie opened the door, prepared to dazzle her audience when she saw it was a familiar face.

"Spike," she said. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Spike's here," Starlight asked, approaching the door. "Hey, Spike. What brings you here?"

"We needed to talk to you, Starlight," Spike replied.

"We," Trixie asked. "Who else is with you?"

Both girls yelped in surprise as a second Spike came into view.

"What in Equestria," Trixie exclaimed.

"Spike," Starlight said. "What's going on?...Wait a minute. You're not Spike. Neither of you are. You're clones."

"Clones," Trixie said. "What do you mean?"

"They're magic clones," Starlight explained. "Just like the other dragons living with Twilight and the others."

"What? The other dragons are clones," Trixie exclaimed. "I thought they were long lost relatives of Spike."

"Well, that wasn't entirely true," Starlight said. "Twilight told me about them and swore me to secrecy. Besides me, Twilight and the girls, the only others that know of this is Discord, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. And before you get mad, this was before I met you." She turned her attention back to the two clones. "Where exactly did you two come from?"

"We were brought to life by the Prism Gem," one clone explained.

"That was over three weeks ago," Starlight said. "How come we've never seen you until now?"

"Well, the thing is," the first clone explained. "We sort of developed at a different rate than our brothers. While our physical selves appeared at the same time as them, our consciousness and memories weren't there right away. My brother and I ended up wandering out of Twilight's castle and ended up living in the Everfree Forest for a while. Over time our thoughts became clearer and all of Spike's memories rose to the surface. So we left the forest and came here."

"But that still doesn't explain why you're here," Starlight persisted. "Why didn't you go back to Twilight's castle and let her and the others know about you?"

"Well, we did," the other clone spoke up. "But no one was home. You see we were hoping that Twilight could give us different looks like our brothers. But since she wasn't home, we knew we needed another unicorn to help us with that."

"How could you possibly know to come to me," Starlight asked, suspicion tinging her voice. "At the time the clones were created I wasn't on good terms with Twilight. How could you two know about me being friends with Twilight now?"

"When we got to the castle, we went to the library and found Twilight's journal," the first clone answered. "She had written about how you were now a friend. So we decided to seek you out and ask for your help."

"But why exactly haven't you told everyone about you," Starlight asked.

"We wanted to wait until we had new looks and then surprise them," the second clone replied.

Starlight and Trixie glanced at each other, both not quite sure what to make of this particular situation. Their explanation seemed reasonable, and yet Starlight felt there was something the two dragons weren't telling her. Moreover, she couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't somepony out there that they had their eyes on. After all, the other clones had gone for Twilight and her friends.

"Can we trust them," Trixie whispered to Starlight. "I get the feeling they're not telling us everything."

"I feel the same way," Starlight whispered back. Aloud, she said, "Is there anything else you two want to tell us? Anything at all?"

"Not really," the first clone said. "We just want your help, that's all. And after you've helped us, we'll go to the castle and reveal ourselves, I promise."

Starlight remained silent, pondering on their request. It seemed reasonable enough. They were just asking for a new look. And despite her misgivings, she felt they were being sincere in their promise.

"Against my better judgment, I suppose I could help you out," Starlight said. "If Twilight and the others could be accepting towards the other clones, I suppose I can too. And Twilight was willing to give me a chance, and if she could show such trust to me, then I can do the same for you."

"Are you sure about this, Starlight," Trixie asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Trixie," Starlight assured her. "Now then you two, is there any particular color you want?"

The clones thought it over and then told her. Concentrating, Starlight channeled her magic and then cast the spell. Both clones were enveloped in a bright light. After a moment, the light faded and both clones stood with new colors. The first one had a light golden sheen with red-orange mixed in, giving him the appearance of fire. The other clone was now black mixed with silver.

"Oh, my," Trixie gasped.

"I have to admit, I outdid myself," Starlight said. "You two look amazing."

"Thanks," the first clone said. "Well, now that we have our new looks, I guess we'll need names, too. I'll call myself Solaris, or Sol for short."

"And I'll be...Umbra," the second clone said. "Thank you so much, Starlight. We really appreciate this."

"You're welcome," Starlight said. "Now, are you two going to the castle?"

"We'll head over there right now," Solaris said. "And thanks again, Starlight. C'mon, Umbra, let's go."

Both dragons took their leave. After they were gone, Trixie turned to Starlight.

"Do you think we should have let them go off by themselves," she asked. "Maybe we should have gone with them."

"I'm sure everything will be alright," Starlight assured her, though deep down she wasn't entirely confident in her answer. "Look, lets get something to eat, shall we? I need to get over to the castle anyway. Twilight and I have some research to do later."

Trixie shrugged. "If you you say so. I'll trust your judgment. I just hope you won't come to regret this."

"That makes two of us," Starlight muttered.

Back at Twilight's castle, Spike and Cinder had just finished cleaning up when Twilight returned.

"Hey, boys, I'm back" she greeted them and then glanced around the castle. "The place looks great by the way."

"Thanks," Spike said. "Having Cinder here really makes all the difference."

Twilight smiled. "I'm lucky to have both of you."

"Oh, hey, Twilight," Cinder said. "Did you leave some books out in the library?"

"No, I haven't been in the library today," Twilight said. "Or yesterday for that matter."

"That's strange," Spike said. "Cinder and I found some books sitting on the table in the library. We thought maybe you had left them there. Or maybe Starlight Glimmer."

"What about me?"

Everyone turned to see Starlight Glimmer entering the room.

"Hey, Starlight, have a fun time with Trixie last night," Cinder asked, grinning.

"That's none of your business, mister," Starlight said, glaring at him. "Now, what were you saying just before I got here?"

"We found some books scattered on the table in the library earlier," Spike explained. "We thought maybe you or Twilight had left them there."

"Well, it certainly wasn't me," Starlight said. "I was never in the library yesterday." She looked around the castle, frowning. "Where are your two brothers, by the way?"

"Which ones," Cinder asked. "We have four brothers."

Starlight looked confused. "You mean six, don't you?"

"Starlight, only five clones were created by the Prism Gem," Twilight said.

"No there were two others," Starlight said. "I met them just a little while ago. They said they were coming he...Those lying little...!"

"Hold on," Cinder interrupted. "Are you telling me that there are two other Spike clones that we didn't know about? How is that possible?"

Starlight explained what Solaris had told her.

"Is that possible, Twilight," Starlight asked. "Is it possible they developed a little later than the other clones?"

"Maybe," Twilight said. "I mean if anyone would know about the gem's properties it would be Discord since he created it. But since the magic of the gem was unpredictable there's a slight chance the spell that created the clones may have been a little slow with these two new clones."

"Okay, but even so, where are they now," Starlight asked. "They told me they were going to the castle to reveal themselves."

"Are you sure they meant this castle," Spike asked. "There are several throughout Equestria."

"I think the bigger question to ask is who they're going after," Cinder said. "Remember, me and the others went after Twilight and the other girls. So, it stands to reason these two might have their sights set on somepony in particular."

All eyes turned to Spike. "Hey, whoa, hold on. Look, I'll admit I love Rarity and Twilight, and I like the other girls, but I can assure you there's no other pony out there that I have those kinds of feelings for."

"Are you sure, Spike," Twilight asked. "I can think of a few ponies that could fit the bill."

"Okay, lets stop and think for a moment," Cinder said. "They said something about going to the castle."

"I'm pretty sure they were telling the truth about that," Starlight said. "But if they didn't mean this castle, which one did they mean?"

"What I want to know, is why they're not being totally truthful with us," Twilight mused. "Why didn't they come to us?"

"We can find that out when we find them," Spike said. "Now, which castle would they go to?"

"Well, there's Canterlot," Twilight said. "And the Crystal Empire. That's about it. Those are the only castles Spike is familiar with."

"So they're either in Canterlot or the Crystal Empire," Starlight said. "The question is, which one?"

"Well, the only pony I can think of in the Crystal Empire is Cadence," Spike said. "But she's married. As much as I like her, I could never take her away from Shining Armor."

"So what about Canterlot," Cinder said.

"There is somepony that comes to mind," Spike said. "Moondancer. But I didn't really interact with her that much. So I doubt it's her. Rarity is in Canterlot right now, but I'm pretty sure they're not going after her."

"So we have two dragon clones, possibly going to Canterlot," Twilight mused. "The only other ponies there I can think of are...Oh, no!"

"What? What is it," Starlight asked.

"I think I know who they're going after," Twilight said. "We need to get to the train station now!"

She rushed to the door, her friends following after her.

It wasn't long before they reached the station. Twilight's heart sank when she saw the train was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, please, say that the train is just running late," she whispered.

They soon arrived at the ticket booth.

"Excuse me," Twilight said, gasping for breath. "When is the train due to arrive?"

"Oh, I'm afraid the train just left, Princess Twilight," the booth pony replied. "On route to Canterlot even as we speak. It won't be back for at least several hours."

"This is not good," Twilight said, turning back to the others.

"Twilight, dare I ask what's got you so distraught," Starlight asked.

"Princess Celestia and Luna," Twilight said. "That's who the clones are going after."

"Whoa! The Princesses," Spike exclaimed. "That's crazy! But why them? I can honestly say that I am not in love with the Princesses."

"I'm beginning to think these two clones are bit different from the others," Twilight said. "They developed differently and they're acting a bit differently as well. For some reason they seem to have an attraction to Celestia and Luna."

"This is bad," Cinder said. "Sneaking into Canterlot Castle to have their way with the rulers of Equestria? Those two are going to be in serious trouble."

"Us, too, probably," Spike said.

"So, what do we do," Starlight asked.

"We wait for the train to get back," Twilight said. "Then we head for Canterlot...and hope for the best."

 _Canterlot..._

Evening was setting in and Rarity had just arrived at the train station to head back to Ponyville. It had been a long day and she was ready to get home and relax, and spend some time with Spike. She saw that the train had just pulled in to the station. She made her way to the ticket booth.

"Hello, there," she said. "I need one ticket to Ponyville."

"Coming right up, ma'am," the ticket handler replied.

As he prepared her ticket, Rarity caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Turning, she saw a dragon heading around the corner, one that looked very familiar.

"Spike," Rarity said.

"Here you go, ma'am," the ticket handler spoke up.

"Um, thank you," Rarity said reaching for her ticket.

She dashed away from the booth and turned the corner, glancing around. She saw no sign of the dragon she had spotted.

"Hm. I must have been seeing things," Rarity murmured. "Maybe I just miss Spike so much I'm imagining him."

She turned back to the station and made her way to the train just as the conductor called for passengers to board. As Rarity boarded the train, she couldn't help but realize something. The dragon she had supposedly seen had been a golden colored dragon. She shook her head, dismissing her thoughts. Surely she had to be imagining it.

At the castle, Celestia descended from the throne, stretching and yawning. The day was over and so were her royal duties for the day. She was tired and ready to call it a night. As she passed through the doors leading out of the throne room, she spotted Luna.

"Good evening, Luna," Celestia greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did," Luna replied. "You look tired, Celestia. Was it a busy day?"

"Very much so," Celestia said. "I think I'll have a nice hot bath first, then I'm off to bed. Have a good night, Luna."

"I will see you in the morning, sister," Luna said, heading down the hall.

A short time later, Celestia entered the royal bath house. The room was warm and a thin layer of steam wafted across the floor. A large pool filled with crystal clear water lay before her. A fountain trickled water into the pool and several large rocks poked up from the water. The room was dimly lit, with moonlight streaming down through the windows. Celestia reached up and pulled her dress down, letting it slide to the ground. She approached the pool and gazed at her reflection. Over a thousand years old and she still looked beautiful, with full ample breasts and a curvy figure, as well as shimmering hair and milky white fur. Yet for all her beauty, she had never had someone in her life, someone to love and experience passion. There were times when she almost considered sharing her bed with one of her guards. But that could never be. She was royalty and she couldn't engage in such a thing. So, she had pretty much resigned herself to the fact that she would remain alone.

Celestia stepped into the warm water, sighing blissfully. At least there were some pleasures she could indulge herself in. She scooped up some water and poured it over her head, letting it run down her body. She lowered herself into the water more, allowing the water to soak away her weariness. As she enjoyed her bath, she was unaware that someone had snuck into the bath house. The figure padded silently through the room, making his way over to the pool. The figure crouched in the shadows, watching Celestia bathe. He tried to get a better look, but between the dim lighting and the steam, it was difficult to see her perfect figure. He moved closer, trying to remain silent...

Celestia turned suddenly, her horn glowing. The figure yelled in surprise as he was lifted into the air. Celestia grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. She stood at the edge of the pool and brought the culprit forward.

"Alright, who are you," she demanded. "And how did you...Spike?"

She peered closer at the young dragon hovering before her. He looked like Spike, and yet, there was something different about him. This dragon was golden colored, with hints of red-orange.

"You're not Spike," Celestia said.

"Well, technically you're right," the dragon replied. "My name is Solaris, or Sol. And the reason I look like Spike is because..."

"You're a clone," Celestia interrupted. "Twilight told me all about them. And I even met with them. But I don't recall seeing you before."

"It's a long story, your majesty," Sol said. "And by the way, it's nice to meet you. Um, could you maybe put me down, please?"

"Not until you tell me why you are here," Celestia replied sternly.

"Um, well, I came here to see you, actually," Sol explained. "I realize I'm probably going to be in a lot of trouble, but I wanted to give you pleasure."

"Pleasure," Celestia said. "What...do you mean?"

"C'mon, Princess," Sol said. "You've ruled over Equestria for over a thousand years and in all that time you've been denied the chance to experience someone's touch. I know it's been a lonely life for you. You and your sister. When I was created, my mind took a while to develop. But soon all of Spike's memories surfaced and in those memories, I saw you. And I thought you were incredibly beautiful. But you also seemed sad and lonely. So, that's why I came here. To meet you and give you what you want."

Celestia felt speechless. She found herself moved by Sol's words. If she were honest with herself, he was right. She did live a lonely life, never knowing another person's warm touch, to be caressed, to be held, to experience passion. She thought about the things she had seen in the dream world, watching as Twilight Sparkle and her friends experienced all of that. Oh, how she wanted that, too. And now, this young dragon was here, offering to make her wish come true. How could she pass this up?

Celestia lowered Sol to the ground and approached him. She leaned down close and caressed his face.

"Well, I suppose since you came all this way, I could show you some hospitality," she said smiling. "Would you care to join me for a bath, Solaris?"

In response, Sol stripped his clothes off, tossing them onto the floor. Celestia's eyes fell upon his member, already erect and throbbing. She couldn't take her eyes off it. She felt the desires and urges rising up within here. Standing, she removed her towel, allowing the young dragon to gaze at her naked body.

"Wow, Princess," he said. "You have an amazing body."

"You can call me Celestia," she said. "And I must say, you're quite impressive yourself." Her eyes wandered down to his groin once more. Oh, how she wanted it.

Celestia took Sol's hand and led him into the pool. She motioned him to sit in the water. He sat down, submerging himself into the warm water. Celestia knelt down behind him, pressing her body against his back. Sol felt his heart beat faster as she began rubbing her soft mounds against him. Then he gasped as Celestia reached around and took hold of his member and slowly started stroking it.

"My, my," she said. "It's so thick." She smiled as it throbbed madly in her grip. "Are you enjoying this, Sol? Or do you like the feeling of my breasts?" She pressed her rack against him more, grinding them.

"H-Honestly," Sol replied. "I like both."

"Tell me, Solaris," Celestia whispered in his ear. "You were also enjoying watching me bathe, weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged," Sol admitted.

"Well, since you were honest, how about we try something different," Celestia suggested. "Turn around."

Sol did as she asked. He stood up and turned around, facing Celestia. His eyes settled on her perfect, full breasts. Oh, how he wanted to play with them. Celestia noticed him staring intently at them.

"Would you like to touch them," she asked. "Go ahead, don't be shy."

Sol reached out and placed his hands on her mounds, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh. He fondled her rack, playing with them.

"Wow, these are huge," he said. "But they're so soft and warm." He began massaging them, squeezing lightly.

"Mm, it feels good when you do that," Celestia purred. "Here, Sol, let me show you something you'll enjoy."

The Sun Princess grabbed her breasts and placed Sol's member in between them. She then proceeded to massage them against his shaft. Sol quivered as her soft mounds stimulated him.

"Oh, wow," Sol gasped.

"This is what's known as a boob-job," Celestia explained. "I've actually watched Twilight and her friends do this for their dragon lovers. I've seen so much watching them. Things I'm anxious to try out. But first..."

She continued caressing Sol's member. The young dragon moaned in pleasure. Then, unbidden, he grabbed her breasts and began thrusting. Celestia opened her mouth and engulfed his penis, sucking on it while he continued thrusting. Celestia pulled back slightly, panting as she ran her tongue along his shaft, tickling the head teasingly, making Sol shiver.

"Celestia, I'm gonna cum," Sol panted.

He tensed up as he climaxed, spraying his load all over Celestia's face. Celestia lapped up the thick substance, savoring the taste. The scent and taste of the young dragon's cum was arousing her even more, making her loins burn with desire. Standing, she took Sol's hand.

"Let's go to my bedroom," she said, a lustful tone in her voice.

The moment they arrived at Celestia's room, they were on the bed, Sol on top of Celestia. The Princess held Sol close, kissing him passionately. Sol pulled back from the kiss, looking into her eyes. They sparkled with lust and want.

"Since you pleasured me in the bath, Princess, I'll return the favor," he said.

He moved down towards Celestia's groin. He ran his finger teasingly along her orifice, causing the Princess to quiver. Sol pushed his fingers in, probing her insides.

"Mnnn," Celestia moaned.

"I'd say somepony's enjoying this," Sol said, as he fingered her. "Lets see how much you like this."

He pulled his fingers out and then moved in closer to her dripping orifice, catching the scent of her pheromones. Bringing his face closer, he began running his tongue along her folds. Celestia gasped, tensing slightly. Sol lapped teasingly, tickling her orifice. Then stuck his tongue in, stimulating her insides. He twisted his tongue around, probing deeper. Celestia was panting lustfully, squirming on the bed.

"Ohhhh," she moaned. "Yes! Yes! I'm...I'm going to cum!"

She cried out as she orgasmed, quivering. Sol lapped up her juices, savoring her taste. He sat up, licking his lips.

"So, how was that, Princess," Sol asked.

Celestia sat up and grabbed him, pulling him into her embrace. Sol found himself pressed into her ample bosom, catching the faint smell of perfume.

"I enjoyed that immensely," she said, stroking his head. "But now, I think it's time we both felt good, wouldn't you agree?"

Sol nodded eagerly. Laying back, Celestia spread her legs invitingly. Sol moved in, bringing his erect member close to her orifice.

"You ready, Celestia," he asked, rubbing his tip teasingly along her opening.

"Yes. Please, put it in," Celestia begged. "I want it so badly."

"As you wish," Sol said.

Not wasting anymore time, Sol inserted his penis into her vagina. Celestia cried out in pleasure, moaning loudly as Sol began thrusting. The young dragon thrust hard, panting lustfully. Celestia rocked back and forth on the bed, her breasts bouncing each time Sol thrust into her.

"Oh, my," Celestia moaned. "It feels so good!"

Sol grabbed Celestia's hips and raised them up as he continued thrusting. Celestia reached up and grabbed her breasts, massaging and caressing them, moaning and panting with barely contained lust. After a moment, Sol released her hips and lay down on top of her, cushioned by her rack. Celestia wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. The young dragon locked lips with the Princess, their tongues intertwining and lapping together.

"Celestia," Sol panted. "I'm about to cum. Can I cum inside you?"

"Yes, do it," Celestia said. "I want to feel your hot cum inside me."

Sol sped up, thrusting harder, until finally he could hold on no longer. He moaned as he shot his load off, flooding Celestia's insides with hot cum. Celestia cried out, quivering with pleasure. Sol collapsed on top of her, both gasping for breath.

"Oh, my," Celestia said.

"That was...amazing," Sol said.

"It certainly was," Celestia agreed, hugging the young dragon. "I am most pleased." She smiled and whispered in his ear. "I don't suppose you're up for another round, are you?"

Sol grinned. "For you, Princess, I am."

Celestia turned over onto her stomach, allowing Sol a fine view of her ass. She smiled at him over shoulder. "This time, I want you take me from behind."

Sol placed himself behind Celestia, taking a moment to admire her backside. He placed his claw on her bare bottom, giving it a good squeeze.

"Ohh," Celestia said. "You naughty dragon."

"I couldn't resist," Sol said.

Bringing his member up closer, he inserted it into Celestia, making her moan loudly. Grasping her bottom, Sol then began thrusting, rocking Celestia back and forth. Celestia panted, her hands clenching the bedsheets. Then Sol surprised her by slapping her ass. Celestia cried out in surprise.

"I'm not the only one who's been naughty, Princess," Sol said, spanking Celestia. "You've been pretty naughty yourself."

Celestia could only moan in pleasure as Sol continued thrusting into her and spanking her. She never imagined something like this could feel so good. Perhaps she was as naughty as Sol said.

A short time later, after both Celestia and Sol were completely satisfied, they lay there in the bed cuddling, Sol snuggling against Celestia's soft bosom. The Sun Princess stroked his head lovingly.

"Mm, that was better than I could ever imagine," Celestia said. "Thank you, Sol. I never thought I would ever experience intimacy."

"Anytime, Celestia," Sol said. "Hey, by the way, there's something I should probably tell you. I'm not the only one here. As it is, I have a twin brother named Umbra. And, well, he kind of has his sights set on your sister."

"There's another clone," Celestia asked. "Where is he?"

"Probably waiting in Princess Luna's room," Sol replied, grinning.

Celestia laughed. "Well, then, my sister is in for a big surprise come morning."

It wasn't long before Celestia and Solaris fell asleep, the Princess snuggling with her new dragon lover.

Back in Ponyville, the train had just pulled into the station.

"Ahh, finally," Rarity said. "I thought I was going to have to walk back."

The train had broken down halfway between Canterlot and Ponyville and had taken several hours to repair. It was early morning by the time the train finally arrived in Ponyville and Rarity was tired and, not surprisingly, a little irritable. Grabbing her travel bag, she disembarked, anxious to get home. As she set foot on the platform, she was surprised to see some familiar faces waiting for her.

"Twilight? Starlight? Spike? Cinder? What are all of you doing here," she asked. "Were you waiting to meet me?"

"Actually, we were waiting for the train," Twilight said. "We need to get to Canterlot."

Rarity heard an urgent tone in her friend's voice. "Twilight, is something wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way," Twilight said, pushing Rarity back onto the train.

"But, Twilight," Rarity protested. "I just got back! What is so urgent that we have to leave this very moment?"

"You're not going to believe it," Twilight said.

"I don't believe it," Rarity exclaimed.

They were on the train bound for Canterlot and Twilight had just finished explaining everything to Rarity.

"Are you telling me that there are two more clones of Spike that we didn't know about," Rarity asked. "And now they're in Canterlot, possibly trying to seduce the two rulers of Equestria?"

"Pretty much," Twilight replied.

"Hm. You know, now that I think about it, I think I might have seen one of them," Rarity mused. "Just before I boarded the train back in Canterlot, I caught sight of one of them. Although I just assumed at the time I was seeing things. Just why exactly are they after the Princesses?"

"These two seem a bit different from the other clones," Twilight said. "Apparently they developed at a slower pace than the others. But why exactly they have their sights on Celestia and Luna, I don't know."

"I just can't believe they never came to us," Cinder said. "We're their brothers. Why didn't they let us know about them?"

Rarity couldn't help but notice a sad and slightly betrayed tone in his voice. Twilight obviously heard it too. She hugged Cinder, comforting him.

"I'm sure we'll find out when we find them," Twilight said.

"Lets just hope they're not in a dungeon when we get there," Starlight said. "I still can't believe they'd make such a bold move like this. You don't think the Princesses will be too hard on them, do you?"

"I don't know," Twilight said. "I don't think they'd take too kindly to two dragons just showing up and trying to seduce them. All we can do is just wait and see what happens when we get there."

Rarity yawned. "Well, if it's alright with all of you, I'm going to take a little nap. It's been a long trip."

"I could use a little sleep myself," Spike said.

All five of them settled back and fell asleep despite the anxiety they felt regarding the two wayward clones.

Princess Luna returned to the castle around dawn. Or at least it should have been dawn, but she had yet to see the sun rise. Celestia was late this morning. It didn't happen often, but on occasion her sister did oversleep.

"Perhaps I should go and wake her," Luna said. Then she yawned. She was pretty tired and she wanted her bed. "Mm, I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

Passing through the balcony doors, Luna made her way down the dimly lit hallways. It was pretty quiet and the only ones up and about were the guards who bowed as she passed by. Soon she arrived at her bed room. She had almost been tempted to visit the bath house first just as Celestia had, but had decided to forego it. She wanted sleep more than a bath right now. She entered her room, closing the door behind her. Her room was dimly lit, just the way she liked it. She stripped off her royal attire and set them aside. She then reached into her wardrobe and pulled out a black silk night gown. The gown itself was sleeveless and rather short.

Once she was dressed, Luna climbed into her bed and settled back against the soft pillows, sighing blissfully. It wasn't long before she was asleep. As the Moon Princess slept, her dreams were filled with images of Twilight Sparkle and her friends having sex with the dragon clones. She could hear their moans of pleasure and she could see them. Luna stirred in her bed, feeling a hot sensation settle over her. She wanted to feel what Twilight and the others felt so badly.

Unbeknownst to Luna, someone else was also in the room. Umbra had been hiding out, patiently waiting for Luna to arrive. Now that she was sound asleep, he crept out of hiding and silently made his way over to the Princess's bed. Stripping off his clothes, Umbra pulled back the blanket, uncovering the sleeping Princess. Luna was laying on her side, panting slightly, her cheeks flushed. Umbra knew that she was hot and bothered. Well, he would help her with that. Climbing into the bed, Umbra lay next to her. He reached out and grabbed the top of her night gown and pulled it down, freeing Luna's breasts. He placed his hands on her ample bosom, caressing them. He massaged her breasts, squeezing them slightly. Then he leaned in closer and placed his mouth over her nipple and began sucking on it. Luna moaned softly. Umbra ran his tongue along her erect nipple, suckling her while he continued fondling her.

After a moment of pleasuring her breasts, Umbra moved down towards her groin. Carefully, he turned Luna over onto her back. He then lifted the bottom of her gown, revealing her womanhood. He saw she was already wet. Moving in closer, he brought his face up to her groin, catching a whiff of her pheromones. He began lapping at her orifice, lapping up her juices, savoring her taste. He buried his face in more, plunging his tongue in deeper. Luna was panting heavily now, squirming on the bed. Suddenly, she reached down and placed her hands on Umbra's head, pushing him in further.

"Mnngghh," she moaned.

Umbra probed her insides further, twisting his tongue around, stimulating Luna even more. Luna cried out as she orgasmed, quivering from the release. She lay there, gasping. Then she opened her eyes and noticed the young dragon lying at her groin. Umbra stared back at her, unsure of how Luna was going to react.

"Um...hey, there," he said meekly.

Suddenly, Luna reached out and grabbed Umbra and pulled him onto his back, straddling him. Umbra looked up at Luna, worried that she was going to punish him. He was surprised when, instead of punishing him, Luna locked lips with him, kissing him passionately, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Luna broke off the kiss, panting.

"My dream has come true," she said. "Here I was wishing for someone to bring me pleasure and here you are. What is your name, young dragon?"

"It's Umbra," he replied.

"Umbra," Luna repeated. "I like that name. Are you by chance one of the dragon clones I've heard about?"

"Yeah, I am," Umbra said. "Though, long story short, I'm a bit different from the others."

"I must say, Umbra," Luna said, smiling seductively. "That was rather bold of you, sneaking into my bedroom and taking advantage of me like that. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Oh!" She gasped as she felt something hard pressing against her. "Well, what do we have here?"

She climbed off Umbra and placed herself at his groin, admiring his erection. She ran her finger lightly along his shaft. Then she wrapped her fingers around it, feeling it throb in her grasp.

"Impressive," Luna said. She slowly began stroking his member. "Since you had a taste of me, Umbra, I think it's only fair I sample you."

Luna started running her tongue along his shaft. She then engulfed his member with her mouth. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked him off.

"Oh, wow, Luna," Umbra said. "You're good at that."

Luna pulled back slightly, slurping. "Mmm. It just comes naturally to me."

She resumed giving him a blow-job, sucking and slurping his member greedily, while at the same time she stroked his shaft. Umbra moaned in pleasure, clenching the sheets as he approached his limits.

"L-Luna...I'm gonna...ung!"

Luna gave a muffled gasp as Umbra shot his load off inside her mouth. She pulled back, cum dribbling from her mouth. She sat up, licking her lips and swallowing the thick, hot substance, savoring the taste.

"Mmm. Now I see why Twilight and her friends enjoy this so much," she said. "Did it feel good for you, Umbra?"

"Oh, definitely," Umbra replied.

Luna climbed on top of Umbra and straddled him. "Good. Because now it's time for the best part. However, I get to be on top first."

"No problem," Umbra said, eyeing her swaying breasts.

Luna raised her hips, positioning herself over his penis. The Moon Princess then lowered herself onto his shaft, gasping as it penetrated her. Then she began moving, grinding her hips against him, pushing his shaft in further.

"Ahhaa! It's...so thick," she panted. "Go on, Umbra. I want you to move, too."

Umbra grabbed Luna's hips and then began thrusting upwards, plunging his member in deeper. Luna rocked up and down, each movement causing her ample breasts to bounce. She leaned back, moaning loudly. She then grabbed her breasts, caressing them and digging her fingers into her soft mounds.

"Yes! It feels so good," she said. "Ahh! How I've longed for this!"

Umbra sped up, thrusting harder. He was getting close.

"Luna, I'm about to cum," he gasped.

"I'm almost there," Luna replied. "Try to hold on just a little longer."

Umbra thrust more, determined to hold on long enough to satisfy Luna. Finally, Luna cried out as she orgasmed. Unable to hold it in any longer, Umbra also climaxed, flooding Luna's womb with hot cum. His member twitched and pulsed as it shot off every last drop of his semen. Then he lay back, gasping for breath, his head spinning. Luna lay on top of him, also breathing heavily, recovering from the heady rush of orgasm.

"You...you okay, Luna," Umbra asked.

"Better than okay," Luna replied. "Never before in my wildest dreams could I have imagined such pleasure."

As Luna shifted slightly, her breasts pressed even more into Umbra's chest. The sensation caused Umbra to get aroused.

"Hey, uh, Luna," Umbra said. "You want to do it again?"

Luna could feel the young dragon's member throbbing against her groin and the thought of feeling it inside her again got her aroused.

"By all means, lets," she said.

Luna was now on her hands and knees, rocking back and forth as Umbra plowed her from behind. The young dragon grunted each time he thrust inside her, his claws clenching her ass tightly.

"Ung! I gotta say, Luna," he said, squeezing her ass. "You got a nice ass."

"Why, thank you," Luna panted.

Umbra leaned down and grabbed Luna's swaying breasts and then pulled her up. Keeping hold of her ample rack, Umbra locked lips with Luna. They kissed each other passionately as the young dragon sped up, thrusting harder, nearly at his limits. Finally, Umbra came, releasing his load inside his lover.

After Luna and Umbra had satisfied their carnal needs, they lay under the sheets, snuggling together, Umbra resting his hand on Luna's breasts.

"Mm, I can't get over how soft these are," he murmured, nuzzling them.

Luna smiled, stroking his head and holding him close. "You're so cute, Umbra. You can enjoy them all you want."

She glanced over at the windows, noticing faint sunlight shining behind the curtains. Celestia was no doubt awake and had raised the sun. And speaking of her sister...

"I suppose I'll have to let Celestia know about us," she said.

"Actually, she probably already knows," Umbra said.

"How," Luna asked.

"Because, my brother Solaris is with her right now," Umbra explained.

"You mean, there is another dragon here besides you," Luna asked.

"That's right," Umbra replied. "We both wanted to meet you two. Among other things."

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Celestia peeked inside. She smiled when she caught sight of Luna and Umbra.

"Good morning, sister," Celestia said. "I see you have a visitor." She motioned Solaris inside. "As you can see, I had one as well."

"You must be Solaris," Luna said, rising from her bed and readjusting her night gown. "You and your brother certainly are bold coming here as you did." She smiled. "But as I told Umbra, I'm not complaining." She turned to Celestia. "Judging from your smile, sister, I'd say this young dragon satisfied you."

"Immensely," Celestia said, embracing Solaris. "And you?"

"Oh, I am most pleased," Luna said, smiling over her shoulder at Umbra. "It seems we both had our wishes granted."

"So it would seem," Celestia agreed. She turned to Solaris. "I trust this means you two will be staying here at the castle with us?"

"If you'll have us," Umbra said, joining Luna.

"Of course we'll have you," Luna said.

"Yes, you two are more than welcome to stay here," Celestia said.

At the Canterlot train station, the train had finally arrived. Twilight and her friends disembarked from the train and immediately made their way to the castle. Twilight hoped they would arrive before all hell broke loose. Soon they arrived at Canterlot Castle. The guards bowed as Twilight approached.

"Princess Twilight," one greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I need to see Princess Celestia and Luna," Twilight replied.

"I believe I saw Princess Celestia heading for Princess Luna's room," a second guard said. "I think she had a dragon with her. He kind of resembled Spike."

"Oh, no," Twilight exclaimed.

They dashed inside, making their way towards Luna's room. They rounded a corner and saw Celestia and Luna standing just outside the room. And standing with them were two dragons!

"Princess Celestia! Princess Luna," Twilight called out.

The Princess's looked up as they approached.

"Twilight," Celestia greeted. "Well, this is a surprise. What brings all of you here?"

"Them," Twilight said, indicating the two dragons.

"You two lied to me," Starlight spoke up. "You told me you would return to Twilight's castle after I helped you!"

"Well, we said we would go to the castle," Solaris said. "We just never specified which one."

"That's not the point," Cinder said. "And while we're on the subject, why didn't you two reveal yourselves to us? Me and Spike, and the other dragons? We're your brothers, your family. Aren't we?"

"Sorry," Umbra said. "It's not that we don't think of you as our family, it's just, well..."

"For a while," Solaris chimed in. "It was just the two of us, neither one knowing who exactly we were or where we came from. Before long, our minds became fully developed and we also had access to Spike's memories. We wanted to meet you guys, but first, we wanted to get our own identities. And we also wanted to meet Princess Celestia and Luna as well."

"But why didn't you just come to me," Twilight asked. "I could have given you a new look, just like I did with the other clones. And you know you could have met the other dragons even then."

"It's not that simple," Solaris said, blushing slightly. "You see, our urge to mate was incredibly strong. So strong that we knew we had to deal with it first. Spike, Cinder, you two know how that is. A dragon's need to mate can be a bit overwhelming."

"Well, he's got a point," Spike said. "It can be a bit too much to handle at times. But still, you know you could have come to us."

"If we had told you who we wanted as mates, would you have let us go," Umbra asked.

"W-Well," Twilight stuttered.

"No, you wouldn't have," Solaris said. "You would have tried to talk us out of it or stopped us. Sorry, but we had to be a bit secretive and deceptive. Starlight, sorry we lied to you. And Spike, Cinder, sorry we didn't come to you right away. I won't ask you to forgive us, but please try to understand our reasons."

Spike and Cinder glanced at each other, then by silent agreement they nodded.

"Okay, while we don't quite condone your actions, we won't hold it against you," Spike said.

"Apology accepted," Cinder said. The four dragons then embraced each other.

Starlight sighed. "Alright, I suppose I can forgive you as well. I've done some questionable things and everyone else forgave me."

"So, Princess Celestia," Twilight spoke up. "Does this mean you and Princess Luna aren't upset?"

"Upset," Celestia said. "Hardly, Twilight. I've never been more happy."

"Or satisfied," Luna said teasingly.

"Hush, sister," Celestia said, smiling. "As you can see, everything has worked out just fine. Thank you for your concern though, Twilight. "

"Well, then I guess we can head back to Ponyville," Twilight said.

"Ohh, not the train again," Rarity moaned. "I do not want to get back on that train anytime soon."

"How about you stay here for the night," Luna suggested. "You all look pretty tired."

"Actually," Spike said, yawning. "That sounds like a pretty good idea." Everyone else agreed.

"Then I will show you to some rooms you can stay in," Celestia said. "I imagine you'll want to get some rest as well, sister."

Luna yawned. "Yes, I believe I shall." She wrapped her arm around Umbra. "Though I won't be sleeping alone."

Both Luna and Umbra then entered the room, the door shutting behind them.

Sometime later, Twilight and Cinder, as well as Rarity and Spike were all sound asleep in their guest rooms, content to be in each others arms. However, one individual felt a bit lonely. Starlight Glimmer lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. While Twilight, Rarity and even the Princesses had someone to share their bed with, here she was by herself. She couldn't help but feel a bit envious of them. She wished Trixie was here with her.

She sat up as someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?"

The door opened and there was a huge poof of purple smoke and sparks. The smoke cleared and there stood...

"Trixie," Starlight gasped.

"Surprised," Trixie asked.

"Well, yes," Starlight replied. "How did you get here? And how did you know I was here?"

"Twilight sent me a message," Trixie explained. "She said you might be in need of some company. As to how I got here, I asked Discord to bring me here."

"Discord! Oh, why didn't we think to ask him to transport us here," Starlight said. "Oh, well, what's done is done." She smiled at Trixie. "I am glad to see you though, Trixie. And here I was just thinking about you, too." She beckoned her over. "Won't you join me?"

Trixie removed her hat and cape with a flourish and then stripped her clothes off. She walked over to the bed and climbed in. Starlight wrapped her arms around Trixie and the two unicorns snuggled together.

"So, did everything work out with those two dragons," Trixie asked.

"Yes, it did," Starlight replied. "It seems Celestia and Luna have taken a shine to them."

"And what about Spike and Cinder," Trixie asked.

"Well, Solaris and Umbra made amends with them, and they accepted their apology," Starlight said. "Though I think they might still have some reconciling to do before everything is totally alright."

"I'm sure in time they'll work things out," Trixie said. "In the meantime..." She climbed on top of Starlight, pressing her body against her lover. "After hearing about all of the steamy details regarding the Princesses and those two dragons, the Great and Powerful Trixie is feeling hot and bothered. How about you?"

Starlight reached up, wrapping her arms around Trixie. "Why, yes, I am. So, Great and Powerful Trixie, can you satisfy my Great and Powerful desires?"

Trixie slid her hand down towards Starlight's groin, rubbing her orifice and causing her to moan lightly.

"Lets find out," Trixie whispered in Starlight's ear.

Later that night, Celestia and Solaris were sound asleep in Celestia's bed. Luna peered in on her sister and then quietly shut the door. She turned to Umbra who stood waiting outside in the hall.

"They're sound asleep," she whispered.

"So, what now," Umbra asked.

"Well, I have to attend to my royal duties," Luna replied. "Would you care to join me?"

"Anything for you, Princess," Umbra said.

The End


End file.
